


does this feeling flow both ways?

by TheBastardWrites



Category: Silk (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBastardWrites/pseuds/TheBastardWrites
Summary: Anonymous said: "Felicia gets bribed into joining the sinister six and peter gets cindy to join his counter-force to fight them and they both just kind of ditch the city-threatening battle together"just a quick lil prompt i let get way way out of hand, hehe
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Cindy Moon
Kudos: 9





	does this feeling flow both ways?

“So what did they do to get you in?” A sip of wine, followed by a scrunch of her face and a gagging sound. 

“Oh, you know. Money.” A much lengthier sip. Almost taunting how much better she could handle it. “No noble worthy cause, like when _someone else_ double-crossed me.” A nudge of the shoulder. Spotty black lipstick curled into a teasing smile. 

“You’re never letting that one go, are you?” Another attempt at a sip, then she finally admitted defeat and set it down. “God, how do you stomach this stuff?” 

“Practice makes perfect, my darling.” Another lengthy sip, elegant and unflinching even as a building exploded into a roaring fire behind her. “What’s _your_ story in all this?” Her words were accentuated by vague gestures to the background. “How’d Pete get you in his little task force?”

“Oh, y’know.” The ground shook in sync with an explosion in the background, and her wine tipped over. “Power, responsibility. All that crap.” She idly watched the red trickle down and stain the grass. 

Then guilt started bubbling in her stomach. “I’m supposed to feel bad about ditching, right?” Her eyes shifted to the scene. “There’s so much going on, and here I am, chilling right outside of it and failing at having wine with my ex.” Another explosion, almost deliberately proving her point. “Shouldn’t I feel at least a little bit bad?”

“S’pose so, if you’re one of the hyper-moral types.” Felicia swirled her wine nonchalantly. “Don’t you?”

“I don’t… I don’t know. I don’t think so? I’ve seen this play out in my tapes… God, I’ve lost count of how many time I’ve seen this over the years. And every time I was _so_ worried, at least the first few times. Never mind the massive stack of tapes sitting next to me, all labeled well into the future.” Deep breath. She was rambling. Stop rambling, Cindy. “And now it’s just…” She didn’t finish the thought.

“Same.”

“What?”

“I said ‘same’.” Her voice still carried that flat, almost disinterested tone. “Figured you’d been out long enough to catch up on slang, took my chance. Do you need-”

“No, I know what you mean, but…” She lowered her eyes, watching the wine soak into the dirt. “How can you say that?”

“Same way as you, I guess.” She shrugged the question off. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve seen this circus show?” Pause for dramatic effect. “Me neither. Different ringmasters, maybe different acts, but the show is almost always the same. And sure, it’s scary the first few times. I think I may have actually cried the first time Doc Ock and his crew tried something like this.” Another vague gesture. “But now? Now it’s almost like a game. Someone knocks the city over, they set it back up, wash rinse repeat.” She finished her glass. “Goddamn oversized dominos.” 

“I guess you’re right. In a weird, really uncomfy kind of way.” Cindy leaned over, resting her head on Felicia’s shoulder. “You’re cute when you’re drunk.”

“I’m always cute.” 

“Tell that to the slash scars on my calf.”

“You enjoyed getting those, and you damn well know it.”

“No, you’re thinking of the ones on my inner thigh.” 

They both chuckled for a moment. The briefest relief, a fleeting moment of levity quickly settling into tense silence as they watch flames wrap around a city block.

“I feel bad for not feeling bad. Does that make sense?” The silence held strong. “Maybe I’m just a bad person.”

“If you were, you wouldn’t have slash scars on your calf.” Pause for laugh. Nothing came. “Look, jokes aside? What you’re feeling is totally natural. It’s a hell of a fucky situation, and it’s your first real time out like this. It’s fine.” She was firm, almost aggressive in her reassurance. “I wouldn’t blame you if right now, right this very second, you spun a web and hopped back in. You’d even have the numbers on Doc, since lord knows I’m not moving from right here. Go ahead.”

She waited a moment for something to happen. Nothing did. 

“Alright.” Deep breath. “Do you wanna keep debating morals, or can we have a nice afternoon in the lovely apocalyptic heat?” She quietly refilled her glass.

Cindy was quiet for a moment, digging her head deeper into Felicia’s shoulder. She watched the flames and the figures dancing around them, the crackle of electricity audible even from the distance they sat at. 

“Felicia?”

“Silk.” 

“You had that bottle of wine when we ran into each other.”

“Sure did.”

“Did you steal it and go looking for someone to ditch with?”

She outright laughed, tossing poor Cindy off her shoulder. “God, I forgot how infuriating you can be. No, I didn’t steal it and go look for someone to play hooky with. Being a regular-ass woman in all that,” yet another gesture, “I decided my time is better spent getting tanked in the suburbs. No one ever thinks about the suburbs when these things go down. Just happened to run into my favorite spider-girl on the way out.”

“Aw, I’m your favorite?”

“In my top three traitors I’d still have dinner and drinks with.”

“Well, now I’m all flustered.” She wrapped her arms around Felicia, and firmly planted a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t think this gets you out of paying for it when all this settles down.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow @felicindy on tumblr for more of my nonsense!


End file.
